


turn the bed into an ocean

by harrily



Series: hineko kageyatsume [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Catboys & Catgirls, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Sexual Content, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrily/pseuds/harrily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His kitty looks so beautiful like this, Kageyama thinks. Seeing him like this, stuffed and happy, makes his heart warm up, knowing that he’s managed to take care of the catboy, to give him a home that he never had and to make him feel warm and safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn the bed into an ocean

**Author's Note:**

> hoLY SHIT okay guys i never expected anyone liking this so much as you did so thank you very very much for all the nice comments bc they motivated me to write quicker and more filth (which is always a good thing)!
> 
> as always, leave suggestions for future parts or even just hdcs about chubby kitty hinata and awkward loving owner kags as they slowly discover their kinks :3 
> 
> enjoy!!
> 
> (title from fifth harmony's 'work from home')

 

 

 

Tobio realized that something had changed when Hinata stopped bringing him souvenirs from the garden.

 

“Their smell annoys me now,” Hinata explained when he asked him about it. “I brought you these though!” he pushed two small yellow flowers in Kageyama’s palm. The young boy fell silent, trying to hide the rosy heat on his cheeks.

 

After they’d spent Hinata’s heat together, the two of them had become even more inseparable. The usual trip to the grocery store that Kageyama went alone were now filled with chirpy voices and tugs on his shirt whenever something piqued Hinata’s interest. Pistachio ice-cream and soft tuna were deemed absolutely necessary, along with cream puffs that were ready to be baked in the oven and pineapple in a can. It seemed as if the catboy’s taste buds were slowly becoming more refined and precise than grilled fish or boiled mackerel.

 

“We should get some of these as well,” Hinata said while sneakily putting in two bags of shrimp chips.

 

“Don’t finish them in a day again,” Kageyama told him, ruffling his fluffy hair. The catboy had recently developed a habit of snacking between lunchtime and dinner.

 

 

When they get home, Hinata opens the bag of shrimp chips and sits on the couch, ears twitching in excitement.

 

“You’ll spoil your appetite, idiot. The food will be done soon,” Kageyama informed him from the kitchen.

 

“No, ‘m pretty sure I’ll be hungry later as well.” Hinata reassures him, pushing more chips into his mouth.

 

Kageyama stares at the catboy for a moment. It is evident that the poor thing did not have the chance to eat properly on the streets or where he was housed before. The young boy has yet to ask his kitty about his past, but he figures time will come when Hinata will want to talk about it on his own. The small catboy hasn’t been able to taste homemade food, or indulge in snacks. Now that he had recovered, Tobio could see the added weight on him — his pudgy tummy that peaks out from his now tight shirt, plump thighs that touch without emptiness between them, the extra padding on his butt that makes for a pretty good cushion.

 

Removing the pan of fried rice with veggies, Kageyama walks to where Hinata is comfortably seated, sitting on his knees on the couch and taking one of the catboy’s hands. He brings it up on his face and slowly starts licking the salt on his fingers, peppering kisses all around. The catboy stops eating then, licking around his mouth to get every bit of the aftertaste but eyes still locked on Tobio.

 

Once he’s finished cleaning up his fingers, Kageyama cups the catboy’s cheeks and brings him in for a soft peck on the lips, but he can’t resist so he opens his mouth and starts messily sucking on his bottom lip, threading his fingers through the orange fluff that is his hair. His tongue touches Hinata’s for one second and it sends sparks in his heart — because Kageyama hasn’t really kissed anyone else before, nor has he ever been so close with anyone like this before. He wants to touch, only God knows how much, but he’s too hesitant, too scared —

 

Until Hinata pushes with his small hand down on his cock, and Kageyama’s hands move on his own, grabbing the catboy and pulling it onto his lap, his cock grinding against Hinata’s pussy through their shorts, a wet circle forming on the fabric as they continue to hump each other. Kageyama squeezes the catboy’s ass cheeks in his hands as they kiss, sneaking them in through his shorts and touching the quivering, jiggly flesh. As they move together, the catboy’s fluffy tail twitches, moving up and down against the couch.

 

He dares to touch around the base of the tail, where the fluffy hairs meet the skin, cupping his fist around it and running it through until the end of it, until he makes Hinata scream, “K-kageyama, I’ll — I’ll come if, if…”

 

A rumble comes from Hinata’s stomach.

 

Kageyama snorts out a laugh, giving one last kiss to his kitty before getting up from the couch, “I’ll bring you something to eat.”

 

He comes back with a plate full of the lunch he cooked previously. With a spoon, he picks up a small portion and brings in to the catboy’s mouth, who wolfs it down quickly, eager to get the next bite.

 

Soon enough the plate is licked clean (with the contribution of Hinata and Tobio a handful of times). The catboy is now lounging on the couch, one hand rubbing on his full tummy that pushes past his shirt and makes his boxers pinch a little on the pudgy flesh. Hesitantly, Kageyama reaches out to paw on the catboy’s stuffed belly, which feels warm and soft to touch, even though it’s been filled with all sorts of stuff that Hinata has eaten all day. He begins massaging it, trying to ease the catboy’s discomfort from overindulging himself.

 

Hinata even purrs.

 

He’s never really done it before — sometimes maybe during the night, when he’s comfortable in Kageyama’s embrace, but never in the conscious presence of his owner. He’s clearly enjoying himself; he’s arching his back and pushing out his bulging tummy to get more rubs, eyes closed and a continuous purring sound of content drumming through his neck, his tail lazily swishing against the soft couch.

 

“So good…” he murmurs from time to time, patting his gut and looking up at Kageyama for a moment before averting his gaze, “T-thank you…”

 

His kitty looks so beautiful like this, Kageyama thinks. The sunset is peeking through the curtains, rays of sun landing on Hinata’s bare skin, making it look golden. His tummy feels warm, full, satiated, and Tobio thinks back to when he first met Hinata, when he was just a bony thing, starved and weak. Now seeing him like this, stuffed and happy, makes his heart warm up, knowing that he’s managed to take care of the catboy, to give him a home that he never had and to make him feel _warm_ and _safe_.

 

“You, you don’t have to thank me,” Kageyama says, unsure of his words. So instead, he leans down to press a kiss on his tummy, blowing a raspberry on the skin and making the little kitty squeal.

 

“T-that tickles!”

 

“No shit,” Kageyama laughs, poking Hinata’s belly gently. He leans down for another kiss.

 

The boy would be lying if he said that Hinata’s current state isn’t making him hard. His pants feel tight and he’s pretty sure that he’s already leaking pre-cum in his boxers. The catboy quickly starts fumbling with the zipper of his pants, pushing them down and then going at his boxers, letting his hard cock spring free.

 

Hinata looks up at him, his mouth dangerously close to his cock. Tobio tries to speak, but the sights of his catboy staring hungrily at him, licking his lips and arching his neck, as if he’s begging to get a taste, “T-tobio?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Think I’m still not full yet.” the catboy murmurs before wrapping his lips around the tip, licking all the excess fluids. Hinata’s hands hold onto Kageyama’s thighs as he slowly bobs his head up and down, trying to get the whole of his cock into his small mouth, then stopping at times to give it kitten licks.

 

Kageyama’s hands fly to the catboy’s hair, pulling on the hairs while he’s still getting used to the feeling of the warm mouth around his cock. As Hinata starts having a rhythm, his owner’s fingers start scratching at the back of his ears. The purring creates a very pleasant vibration around his cock while Hinata starts swishing his tail back and forth like a maniac, “S-shouyou, _fuck_ —“

 

Kageyama’s groans and muttered swears only encourage the catboy more, who digs his nails in Tobio’s thighs and opens his mouth more, until he can feel the tip touching the back of his throat, which eventually makes him choke and sputter some spit. “What the fuck, d-don’t do that —“

 

“‘M fine!” Hinata says excitedly, ignoring Kageyama’s suggestions to stop if his throat hurts. His owner fed him so well and rubbed his belly so nicely, all he wants is to show how thankful he is, “Mm, you’ll come in my mouth, right?”

 

“ _Holy fuck_.” Tobio shuts his eyes as the catboy gets back to work. A hand comes up to fondle with his balls, a small palm squeezing them before they get wet with Hinata’s tongue. The boy opens his eyes at one point, looking at the catboy between his legs. The kitty’s mouth is occupied around his balls, one hand jerking him off and the other fondling his tummy, desperate to finger his leaking pussy. His bulging belly is almost covering his clit, and his hand disappears underneath when he slides one finger in, his thumb tracing over his lower lips. The sight is enough to make Tobio come.

 

“Oh, I’ll — I’m coming —“ Kageyama groans before he comes inside the catboy’s mouth, tugging on his hair and sighing back against the comfortable couch. He continues to spend for a while, since it doesn’t stop even after Hinata has orgasmed, a high-pitched mewl leaving his lips as he humps the fingers inside his pussy. When he finally stops coming, Hinata’s lips unhook from his cock with a ‘pop’, the catboy letting his head fall onto his lap, half-lidded eyes from exhaustion. “That felt so good, Shouyou.”

 

The kitty mewls in agreement before he’s pulled into Tobio’s embrace. The two of them fall asleep all cuddled up on the couch, the boy’s hands rubbing the kitty’s gut that’s been distended with the amount of come inside of him and all the food, and honestly, the two of them wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> raise your hand if you got hungry with all the food mentioned bc i sure diddd
> 
>  
> 
> (edit: i now have a tumblr! find me @shierukun :)! )


End file.
